Different Future
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: What if the Black sisters were born when the Golden Trio was in stead of when the other death eaters were born? Voldemort wouldn't of had Bella for his right hand man, Andy wouldn't have been disowned, and Cissy wouldn't have married a douche. But how will our brains to the Golden Trio react to this? And how will their future change?(On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! :D This is my first fanfiction ever! But don't let that scare you away be adventurous! :) Though if you don't want to I can't do anything about that, but if you stay, thank you for giving this a chance. :)**

**Summary:  What if the Black sisters were born when the Golden Trio was in stead of when the other death eaters were born? Voldemort wouldn't of had Bella for his right hand man, Andy wouldn't have been disowned, and Cissy wouldn't have married a douche. But how will our brains to the Golden Trio react to this? And how will their future change?**

**Rating:  It'll be T for now but I'll change it in the future if you guys want something more if you get my drift. ;)  
**

**Pairing(s): **** This all depends on what you guys want I'll pair almost any girl with Hermione so vote on who you want to see, I'll also do many people with Hermione if you guys want.**

**Warnings:**** This won't go much like movies or books but I'll keep the important parts from year one to seven. This is an AU and a girl x girl fanfiction, don't like don't read. And our dear Hermione is a bit OCC.**

**Now that 'that' is over with lets get to the story! :)**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

Station nine and three-quarters was crowded and just to noisy for my liking. Animals were voicing their protests about being caged and hit against objects while their owners tried to get their stuff to the train and board. Many parents were saying goodbyes to their children with tears in their eyes, telling them to write often, and in my opinion, just being over emotional.

With a sigh of exasperation, I began my way moving through the crowd towards the trains many entrances, dragging my trunk behind me; giving the occasional 'Excuse me' or 'Sorry' as I bumped in to people in passing. On many occasions during my travel to the train, I kept my head down and eyes distracted while walking by extremely emotional family's, not wanting to feel my heart throb painfully in my chest for the want of love from my own parents.

My parents wouldn't be able to come whether they wanted to or not. Currently they were stuck in a box six feet underground. They've been dead for a few good years now, but don't worry, I'll save you the tragic sob story of how Hermione Granger became an orphan at the tender age of four.

After a bit of pushing and shoving my way through, I finally found myself on the train heading down the hall looking for an empty compartment. A few minutes later my searching finally came to a stop as I found an empty compartment. I quickly shuffle my way in and start putting my stuff on the shelf above the door. I sigh once I'm finished and collapse in to the seat next to the window. I withdraw my iPod from my pocket and put in my earbuds in to my ears and start to listen to Marianas Trench's Ever After album. I turn my attention back to the window as I watch the last of the students shuffle on to the train. After a bit, we start our departure from the station.

I'm brought out of my gazing when I'm lightly tapped on the shoulder. I turn my attention to a flustered boy, who I assume is a first year like I because of his plane black robes, rocking on the balls of his feet. I pull out my earbuds and gently smile at him. He returns it as he lightly scratches his chocolate colored hair, seeming even more flustered.

"H-Hello." He begins shakily.

"Hello." He seems to get even more nerves as I continue to stare at him, he's probably expecting me to continue the conversation for him. I just raise an eyebrow at him and he clears his throat.

"U-Umm I was actually wondering if I could, um, sit with you? T-There's no room o-or people don't want me to sit with them. If you don't want me to sit with you I-"

"You can sit with me." He seems startled at my sudden response, I'm not sure if it's because I interrupted him, or if it's because I said he could sit with me. Though what ever it was, his face let me say, was priceless! He gaps at me like a fish for a bit until he manages to get what he wants to say out.

"R-Really?" I laugh and his shocked expression.

"Of course! Mr...?" He forces his hand out towards me, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." I smile and grip his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neville, I'm Hermione Granger." His grin somehow seems to have gotten bigger if that's even possible. He releases my hand.

"The pleasure' really all mine, 'Mione." I just shake my head lightly and turn my head to look out the window, while Neville struggles to get his stuff on the shelf. Once he's done he huffs and sits down across from me.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

"Are you serious? Your uncle actually threw you from the roof to see if you actually could do magic?" Neville chuckles and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, as silly as it seems he actually did. Many of my family members thought I'd turn out to be a squib. I didn't show any potential until a few months ago, and to be honest I thought I was a squib too." He said lightly. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell is a squib!?

"A squib?" He looks at me slightly shocked and confused.

"You don't know what a squib is?" I shake my head. "So you're a muggleborn?" It's my turn once again to look slightly confused, but this time I'm slightly offended.

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" He clears his throat awkwardly and leans slightly forward.

"It doesn't matter to me 'Mione, though to other purebloods you'll be considered below them. Though I wasn't asking to be rude, I was just asking because people from the magical world know what a squib is, it just makes more sense if you're a muggleborn because you don't know much about our culture." My mouth formed an 'Oh' and he slightly shrugs.

"Anyways," He starts as he brings his hands together, "a squib is a descendant of pureblood family who can't do magic and is frowned upon." I was about to reply when there was a knock on our compartment door before it opened. A woman's head popped in-

"Would you two like to buy some sweets for the ride?" I shake my head my cheeks flushing slightly.

"I don't have any money." Neville looks surprised before he quickly stands up and pulls money from his pocket.

"I'd like two of everything please, I'd like to give some to my friend here." The lady nods her head and starts retrieving two of everything. "Neville, you really don-" He raises his hand motioning for me to stop.

"It's the least I could do, I mean, you let me sit with you when you could have turned me away like the rest." He states slightly flushed directing his eyes to the ground once he's done. I huff slightly.

"Fine, but I'll find away to pay you back." Neville just cheers in victory before grinning at me. After a short bit the lady and Neville exchange money and sweets before she leaves and Neville sits back down across from me.

"Here you go." He leans forward slightly handing me a box, "It's a chocolate frog, make sure you keep a grip on it so it doesn't get away." I look at him skeptically before pulling the frog out of it's box. I look at it and then to Neville has he nods his head once.

"Come on 'Mione, it tastes really good. Just take a bit." I look back down to the chocolate frog squirming in my hand before I gulp and bring it to my mouth and take a chunk out of him. I feel my eyes widen as I chew.

"Wow you're right, it does taste good." Neville wears a triumphant smile. Neville stares at me while I finish eating my frog and he nibbles on his.

"I actually have a pet toad." He states casually.

"Really?" I ask interested.

"Yeah his name is Trevor. Would you like to see him." He speaks excitedly. I nod, he starts to dig around in his robes, "I got him as a gift from my uncle when we found out I was a wizard." He searches a bit longer before his face goes horror stricken and he begins franticly looking around. I sit up straighter slightly alarmed.

"What's wrong Neville?" He shakes his head franticly. "It's Trevor, I-I can't find. I swear I had him in my robes the whole time. I stand up and put and hand on his shoulder, halting him from continuing his search.

"Hey I'll help you. We can look around the train and ask others if they've seen your toad." He looks at me happily before standing straight up grinning jumping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you 'Mione!" I just chuckle and grab his arm leading him to the compartment door.

"Yeah, now lets go look for Trevor."

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

We've been searching the train for what I'm guessing is an hour. I sigh before knocking on a compartment door and opening it. There was two occupants in the compartment. One was a scrawny pale boy with jet black hair, bottle cap glasses, and a scar of a lighting bolt on his forehead. I realize who he is instantly, Harry James Potter, he defeated Voldemort as a baby and is known as the-boy-who-lived. I've only read about his story in a few books I got in Diagon Alley. I turn my attention to a red headed boy right across from Harry, who has freckles galore and seems to be wearing robes to big for him. He was holding his wand in one hand and a rat in another.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys have seen a toad? I lost mine and can't seem to find him." Neville asks, as I casually lean on the door frame. They both shake their heads sadly.

"Sorry mate, we haven't seen him around here." Replies the red head.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry adds in.

"So I see you're doing magic." I state suddenly as I stare at the red headed boy. Everyone's eyes turn to me, but the red head glares once he sees me.

"Yeah, what's it to you." Snaps the red head. I smirk and push myself off the frame.

"Well I want to see you do some." He glares at me and points his wand at the rat moving it up and down.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow/turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." I burst out laughing after I see nothing happened to his rat as he finishes his so-called spell. He glares at me while I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Dude who taught you that 'spell'." I ask barely stopping myself from bursting out laughing again. He raises his noes in the air hotly.

"My brothers, they're third years."

"Dude," I state seriously, "they tricked you and got you good." Before he could respond with a comment a voice came behind me.

"Oh look at what we got here boys," I turn my gaze to a raven haired beauty behind me followed by two similar looking boys. "a Weasley bloodtraiter, halfblood Potter, pansy pureblood Longbottom, and a" she looks at me then raises her noise in the air as if she smelt something horrid. "mudblood." She hisses out with venom.

"And a bitchy whinny pureblood." I mutter under my breathe, apparently I didn't say it to quietly because everyone stared at me in shock. The ravened haired girl seems to have shaken it of because the next second she's down my throat yelling at me.

"Don't you know who I am filth!?" I just stare at her with uninterested eyes, not flinching as she gets closer to my face.

"Nope. You seem as no importance to me." She pushes me against the corner of the door.

"I'm Bellatrix Black, a descendant of one of the most noblest pureblood families. You might want to learn that you belong below our feet mudblood and to not get in my way." Before I get a chance to respond she's yanked away from me.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing!? we haven't even made it to school yet and you're causing trouble!" Bellatrix just scuffs and pulls her arm away from what looks like herself. The only difference I can she is she has lighter hair color.

"But Andy! She started it!" Bellatrix says in a childish tone with a pout on her face. "I don't care who started it! Just. Leave. Them. Alone." Bellatrix stomps and storms down the hall with her 'henchmen' following behind her. Bellatrix's double turns to me running a hand through her hair letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about my sister she's a bit childish." She's a bit startled for a moment before continuing on. "Sorry for being so rude! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Andromeda Black." She puts her hand out to me, seeing as I look at her skeptically. She just smiles lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like my sister." She continues her small smile as I grab and shake her hand.

"Hermione Granger." She lets go of my hands and straightens out her robes.

"Well I most go but I hope to see you around Hermione." With that she was gone with a smile, leaving me and the others confused about what had just happened. The silence is broken when Weasley seems to find his voice.

"What just happened." I shrug my shoulders not really paying attention, as all I think is- _'My time here is going to be a living hell.'_

* * *

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Let me know by reviewing and thanks for reading! I'll continue this if you guys enjoy it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since a few of you appear to have like my story I thought I might wright the next chapter real quick for you guys. :) I hope you guys enjoy my gift to you. Now I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and I'd like to give a super special thanks to pachecoissa123, VSATGPFAN88, Karissa, and Guest, :D I'm glad you all reviewed and enjoyed my story. Though to be honest you guys were the ones to spur me on to write a quick chapter before I turned in for the night. So here it is chapter two.**

** I didn't do on last chapter so I'm doing it this chapter. I sadly don't own Harry Potter, if i had Hermione would have been the chosen one.**

**Now on to the story! XD**

* * *

**HERMIONES POV:**

"First 'ears! First 'ears over'er!" That's the first thing I hear when hoping off the train. I look around to spot where the voice came from. Though it doesn't take to long, the man was humongous! He appeared to be above at least nine feet, he wore an assortment of furs to cover his body, he had bags and animals hanging from him for a use I'm unsure of. He had a bushy main and beard to go along with his 'Wild Man' appearance, he also had the kindest, warmest, chocolate brown eyes.

"Come on 'Mione, we better head over to the other first years." I was startled from my thoughts at the sound of Neville's voice. I kept my gaze on the man and answered Neville.

"Yeah, let's head over there." We start on our way pushing past older students as they head to the carriages that were being pulled by what I assumed were black horses.

"So," I begin, Neville turns his attention to me while we continue fighting our way through the crowd, "do you think he has some giant blood in 'im?" Neville looks over to the giant man and responds.

"Yeah, probably a half giant." I nod my head in agreement as we finally reach the rest of the other first years.

"Do we got every body 'ere?" He looks around a moment before he clasps his giant hands together. ""Great! Now lets head to the castle, we're travelin 'en this boats 'ere." He gestures to the boats along the bank. "There's only four of ye to one. Ye got that? No more than four. Now 'urry before we are late. Every starts heading their way over to the bank. Neville and I head for the farther boats and sit down in one. I sigh and close my eyes, I know what's about to come after this lovely boat ride, and I'm nervous as hell.

"May we join ya two?" I snap my eyes open to see Potter boy and Weasley standing in front of me and Neville on shore. I open my mouth to tell them we're waiting for someone else, when in actuality we don't, but I really don't want sit with these two, well one.

"Yeah sure you guys can sit with us. Right 'Mione?" I sigh internally but put on a smile just for Neville.

"Yeah, you can sit with us." They slowly get in to the and sit across from us. We wait in silence before we slowly start sailing in the direction of the castle. Harry clears his throat while Weasley starts speaking.

"So..." He begins awkwardly. I just stare at him choosing not to respond. He gets the hint a begins talking once again.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, though I prefer going by Ron, and this" he gestures with his hand towards Harry beside him, "is Harry Potter." Neville gaps at Harry while I force a light smile to both of them, pretending to not know about Harry's fame.

"It's nice to finally know your names, I'm Hermione Granger and this is" I look over to Neville to see him opening and closing his mouth, "Neville shut your mouth completely. You're making a fool of yourself." He does as I tell him to looking slightly embarrassed, I sigh lightly before shaking my head and continuing, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Hello." Harry says with a slight wave while Ron looks quizzically at me.

"Don't you know who he is?" Ron finally asks.

"Of course I know who he is but he seems uncomfortable with his fame so I chose to ignore it." Ron closes his mouth quickly while Harry smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks for your consideration 'Mione. I appreciate it." I smile back at him without having to force it.

"So it's true? You're the 'Harry Potter'?" Harry looks uncomfortable when Neville asks his question. I jerk my elbow in to his side making him yelp.

"What was that for 'Mione!?" Neville says while rubbing his side.

"You're making him uncomfortable! That's what Neville!" He hangs his head slightly.

"No, no!" Harry says waving his hands around. "It's alright 'Mione I don't mind if he asks." Neville looks up slightly to Harry.

"Really?" Neville asks timidly. Harry nods his head slightly as he avoids my gaze, 'cuse he knows I know he's lying.

"So are you?" Harry scratches they back of his head.

"The one and only." He states with a small smile. Before Neville can ask another question the castle comes in to view and you can hear everyone gasp on the boat as Hogwarts castle came in to view.

"Bloody hell it's better than I imagined." I nod my head in agreement can't argue with him on that. For the rest of the ride we sit in silence and admire the view of the castle.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- **

After we docked we headed our way through the castle whispering at the sights we saw. We finally found ourselves at a stop in front of a gigantic door. While the man known as 'Hagrid' walked up to her, both speaking quietly. After some time she turns to us with a serious look.

"Silence!" Everyone else quiets in fear while I study her as if she was under a microscope. She had frail gray hair pulled up in a tight bun, wearing a black hat and robes, her face was heavily decorated with wrinkle and worry lines.

"You will all behave yourselves as we enter the hall to sort you in to your houses. There are four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Once you're sorted in to one of these house you'll become a sorts of a family. You'll go to classes together, eat together and live in the same area together. Now about houses you'll be earning points to win the house cup at the end of the year, you do good stuff you get points, if you do wrong you lose points. Understood." She looks at each and everyone of us while speaking, and at the end we all nod our head in reply.

"Now lets go or we'll be behind schedule." She turns on her heel and opens the doors to the great hall. There are many gasps including my own. The room was huge! There were four long tables a different color siting at each. The ceiling was designed to show what the sky looked like outside and was frankly quite amazing. We stop at the front of the hall. The lady goes up to the stool with a ratty old hat on it with a rip around the rim. The flap opens and starts singing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindor apart;_

_ You might belong the Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The older students began clapping for the Sorting Hat and all of us first years followed their lead. Once everyone stops clapping the teacher from before clears her throat. "Now when I call your name please come up and sit on the stool so you can be sorted."

She clears her throat once again and starts to read names of the parchment.

"Black, Bellatrix." I watch her walked confidently up to the stool and sit on it. Before the hat even reaches her head the hat calls out- "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table breaks out clapping and yelling while Bellatrix smirks and hops off the stool, her robes now the same as the other Slytherin. He marches over and confidently takes a seat as other congratulated her. Once everyone settles down again as the teacher reads off another name.

"Black, Andromeda." I watch as she nervously goes up to the stool and sit, she looks my way and I give her a small smile that she returns. The hat is lowered on to her head and stay there for a bit before it shouts out- "SLYTHERIN!" The same thing that happened to Bellatrix happens to Andy. I black out as the teacher drones on listing name after name until I'm called.

"Granger, Hermione." I begin my way up to the stool just wanting to get it over with and sit. The hat is lowered over my head and practically over my eyes. "Ah" a voice whispers in my ear, "this is interesting, very interesting indeed." I fidget a bit after hearing this. "You have a great heart that could belong in Hufflepuff, but that would do you no justice. Hmm a great brain too, maybe you belong in Ravenclaw." I shrug my shoulders in response to this not truly caring as long as I'm not in Slytherin. "Oh, but what is this?" My curiosity sparks as I hear this. "You also want to prove yourself, you'd be great in... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat is taken off of my head and I stand from the stool and head over to my new 'family' and sit down and watch the rest of the sorting.

"Longbottom, Neville." I snap to attention and watch as Neville heads his way up there, he turns his head to me and I give him a double thumbs up in encouragement. Before he can turn his attention back in front of him he trips and falls face first in to the ground. Everyone burst out laughing and he looks like he's about to cry. I abruptly stand up slamming my hands down on the table.

"GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY WHEN ANOTHER STUDENT GETS HURT! IT'S OVERLY RUDE AND VERY CHILDISH TO DO SO! AND I THINK YOU GUYS WOULDN'T WHAT OTHERS TO LAUGH IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU, AM I RIGHT!?" Everyone stares at me startled and very shocked. "That's what I thought." I sit back down quickly and look up at the teachers table to see the headmaster smiling at me. I look at Neville to see him sit down on the stool and have the hat lowered on to his head. After a bit the hat yells out-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville gets up slightly dazed as he makes his way over to the table. I'm standing clapping and screaming for my friend. He sits down across from me smiling.

"Thanks 'Mione." I fake innocence and look at him.

"What ever do you mean dear friend?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know for what for." He says still smiling.

"Well they deserved it. No one picks on my friends and gets away with it." Neville's smile just gets bigger. And we sit back to watch the rest of the sorting.

** -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- **

After everyone was sorted in to their appropriate house and Harry and Ron were sitting next to me. The headmaster stood and raised his hands to quiet the room. "I welcome you to another year, or a first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now is not the time for words but I'll say some after we have some food in are stomachs, agreed." He says this all with a joyful voice a sprinkles in his eyes. He snaps his fingers and food appears on the tables and goblets with drinks. Everyone begins digging in to the food piling food up on their plates.

"Thawt wath fary kowl vhat ya diad bawk thawr." Ron says with food in his mouth. I grimace in disgust.

"Man finish eating your food before you speak. I didn't even understand what you said." Ron face brightens to the color of his hair before he finish chewing his food and swallowing. He cleared his throat really quick before repeating what he said.

"I said, 'That was cool what you did back there." I stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what I did back there?"

"When you defended Neville when he fell. I thought it was cool how you didn't care who was laughing or what not, and defended him having no remorse for them." I shrug my shoulder while I nibble on the sandwich I made.

"No one is rude to my friends and gets away with it, no matter who they are." Ron and Harry stare at me in awe.

"Are we your friends." Harry asks. I raise an eyebrow at both of them looking at their hopeful features while Neville chuckles across from me. I sigh.

"Why would you want me to be your friend?" They look at me with the 'Uh duh' kinda look. "

You defended us on the train against the meanest Black sister and you stood up for Neville and we'd like to hang out with you because of it."

"Fine." They both cheer in happiness before squeezing me in a hug. _'I'm regretting this already.'_

**-****)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- **

"Now that we've filled our bellies with delicious food, let us sing our school song. Choose what tune you go to. Now one... two... three!" He raises his arms and the tables clear, he starts moving his arms as if conducting an orchestra.

_ "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_T__each us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

The headmaster continued to lead to red head twin who I assume is Ron's brothers as they sang to the tune of a funeral march. Once finished he smiled at the boys.

"Now I'm headmaster Dumbledore, and I'll advise you a few words of caution and some rules. The forest on the edge of the castle is forbidden at all times, and is know as The Forbidden Forest. I know very creative. Now you must be in your common rooms before ten or else you'll be sentenced to detention. Bedtime is when ever. And the many things that are not allowed in the castle this year is on Flinch's door if you want to see what he's written." He smiles and continues. "Now everyone to bed, first years follow your houses prefects as they take you to the common room and dormitories." Everyone rises and heads out while first years head to their prefects.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

After a tour of the castle and learning that our password in to the common room is 'Butterscotch' I get ready for bed then lay down. Pulling the curtains around my bed. My last thoughts before falling in to a black abyss were, 'My time here will be interesting for sure.'

* * *

**So if there's a lot of mistakes I'm sorry I'm just so sleepy... Thanks for reading another one of my boring chapters please review. (Hint: the more reviews i get the faster I update, it just makes me feel as if i shouldn't make you guys wait so long.) Until next time ladies and gents. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! :D I hope you've all been swell. Shout out to the people who reviewed! Fucking love you guys, you make me so happy! And I'm not sure if this is good or not but i got 43 followers! Wohoo! So I'm not going to be able to update as quickly and stuff. I'm the high schools girl soccer team manager, plus I've got my comp. team I've got to attend to, I'll also have homework and visitation crap with my father so it'll be difficult for me to update for awhile. :/ Though don't worry, :) I'll find a way to update for you guys since I love you all! And I'm extremely sorry, I was going to update Monday before school started but conditioning was a bitch and I just fell on my bed and sleep. Since then I've been busy as hell. :/**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Clears throat' Welcome students to Religion 101. I'm your teacher for this unit, Professor Pain. Now this religion I'm speaking of is the Harry potter religion. The god of of this religion- the good i worship wholeheartedly- is J.K. Rowling. Wich is sadly why I can't control the Potter universe. 'Bell rings.' That's all for today class you may be excused.**

**Now tot he story! :D**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV: **

"Ron," He looks up from his plate of food as I rub my temples, "please, please! Chew with you mouth closed, or I'll find a spell that can sew your mouth shut so you can't eat or talk at all." I sigh longingly. "Oh, what a great world that would." Ron glares at me before a mischievous look appears on his face. I look at him skeptically as he leans in towards me. When he's a few inches from my face he starts chopping, spreading food all over my face.

"Yaw min wyk dis 'Mione?" He asks while deliberately opening his mouth wider. I slowly wipe his mushed up food off my face then, BAM! I slam his head into a bowl of oatmeal and sit back down. He slowly rises from the oatmeal while I grab a piece of toast and munch on it. When his face is out of the bowl I laugh at what I see. Oatmeal is all over his face, in his hair, and on his robes; but the best parts is that he holds a strawberry in his mouth and two raspberry's are mushed on his eyelids.

Harry silently chuckles behind his food, and Neville looks at me amused.

"'Mione." He says with a fake scolding tone. I look to Neville and give him big round innocent eyes while pouting out my bottom lip.

"What's did I do Neville?" He smirks at me crossing his arms over his chest. As Ron starts wiping off his face with a napkin or well, many napkins.

"How did Ron's head end up in a bowl of oatmeal?" I shrug my shoulders. "He couldn't seem to get his food in to his mouth fast enough so he slammed his head in to the bowl trying to get more food in his mouth at a faster rate." I state as if it was obvious with a small smirk. Ron sets the napkin down and glares at me, while Harry and Neville laugh tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened to respect to your friends, and caring for them?" Ron looks at me accusingly. I just smirk.

"I don't like it when others do it, but if it's me or my others friends it's alright with me." Ron's eyes widen a bit before he grumbly sits back down. "Oh and Ron," He looks back at me questioningly, "you should probably go take a shower and change your clothes. You got Oatmeal everywhere in you attempt to get more food. And you should probably hurry this is the only time we get to skip potions with Snape for our flying lessons." He slams his hands down on the table before he exits the great hall. I see Neville turn pale at the mention at flying.

"What's wrong Nevs?" He scratches his cheek nervously.

"I'm terrified of heights, and if you haven't noticed I'm accident pron." I nod my head in understanding.

"You'll do fine Neville. I've got faith in you." I smile lightly.

"Yeah Neville you'll do fine." Harry pipes in.

"Thanks guys that really helps." He gives a genuine smile and relaxes.

"Oh and 'Mione," I turn my attention to Harry, "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfigurations homework I just can't get my head around it." I glare.

"Am I yours and Ron's like personal encyclopedia or something? Just because I remember things easily without studying doesn't give you the right to use me." Harry blushes. "Well you can always look at it as if it's a cool thing that we come to you instead of the teachers." I chuckle at Harry's light humor.

"You've got a great point there my friend. Now I think we should head down to the quidditch pitch. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" We stand from the table and leave the great hall.

** -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- **

Half way on our way to the quidditch pitch Ron catches up with us and we light converse. I groan when I see the familiar green an silver of Slytherin, heading to the quidditch pitch.

"What is it 'Mione-" Ron begins then he follows my line of vision towards the Slytherin,"ah bloody hell! Can't we get a break from 'em?" I sigh and put a hand to my head and shake slightly.

"Apparently not." I look at Harry and Ron. "We need to keep Neville between all of us. Agreed?" The both nod their heads in agreement. For the past week Neville has been the object of torment for Black and would come around when ever Ron, Harry or I wasn't there. Though sometimes she'd do it while we're there but she doesn't last log before screaming down the hall stomping away from us.

"Lets get this over with." Harry mutters and we all enter the pitch. While we wait for a bit for the stranglers from both houses to come we glare daggers at each other.

"Welcome students! I'm Professor Hooch, and today I'm teaching you how to fly a broom." This lady didn't appear to be old but had fairly short gray harry and very fit. "Now will you all stand next to a broom I've lad out." Everyone moved to a broom. They order me and the boys went in were, Ron, Harry, Neville, then I.

"Now I don't want anyone to jump ahead before I finished with what I'm saying. You could seriously get hurt if you do so. Understood?" Everyone nods their heads, and I notice swallow rather loudly.

"Now you'll all place you hands above your brooms and say 'Up.' not all of you will get it your first time. Now begin." I hear and echo of ups before I do mine. "Up." Surprisingly it jumps in to my hand on the first try. I look around and notice not many got it up. It's only Harry, Bellatrix, Ron, Malfoy, and I. We wait a bit longer until everyone gets theirs up. Neville almost getting hit in the face with his broom before he catches it.

"Good job." She smile approvingly as she moves up and down the line. "Now I want you all to swing one of your legs over the broom and mount it. I'll come around and fix your gripping on it if needed. Now go." I slowly swing my leg over the broom and mount it. She passes past Harry and Ron approvingly and fixes Neville's. He blushes slightly. She walks past me with an approving smile. I snicker a bit when I see her fix both Malfoys and Bellatrix's holdings. I remember them bragging that they were amazing at quidditch before this. She heads back to the front.

"Now we are going to kick off the ground ten yards in to the air no higher got it?" Everyone nods. "Good now we'll go at the count of three, one... Neville Longbottom get down here this instant!" Neville in his nervousness not to be last of the ground rushed in to the air. All the Slytherin snickered as Neville began freaking out when he stopped thirty yards above ground.

"Now Neville calm down! Slow lower yourself to the ground!" He did has he was told then fell of his broom on to his face with a horrible crack, fifteen yards above ground. He burst out crying and Professor Hooch rushed over to him and pulled him to his feet. His hand covering his bloody nose.

"Now none of you go in to the air until I come back from Taking Neville to the hospital wing. Now come along Neville." The headed their way to the castle and once in Bellatrix decided to end the silence.

"Ohh look at this." Me and the boys turn our head to see Bellatrix holding Neville's remember ball that he got from his grandmother at the beginning of the year.

"Give it back." Harry growls reaching for the ball in her hand, she moves back from him.

"Then come and get it!" She hopes on her broom and flies in to the air.

"No Harry!" Harry ignores me and follows her in to the air. I huff in annoyance when I see Malfoy with Craby and Goel hop in to the air to help Black. Not wanting Harry to be left alone in the air with those asses, I hop on my broom and follow up with Harry who is at least forty yards above ground.

"Give it back Black." Harry yells, Black just smirks and tosses it to Malfoy. "I will if you can get it from us." Malfoy turns and fly's in the opposite direction with Crabe and Goel beside him. Harry and I follow after him and his minions chasing him through them through the air a few good minutes as they threw the remember ball between each other.. Harry soon is right at Malfoys side and Malfoy turns and passes it to Goel who fumbles and doesn't catch it, Harry speeds down to the ground after the remember ball, Malfoy hot on his tail, and I on Malfoys. Harry luckily catches it before it hits the ground and pulls up. He doesn't notice that Malfoy, Craby, and Goel are all racing towards him cornering him between themselves.

"Shit! Harry they're going to-" Before I can finish my sentence, I'm already to late. They've all rammed in to him, having him throw the ball accidently in to the air. He has incredible luck not having fallen off his broom.

"Get the ball 'Mione!" I nod my consent and start after the ball. I turn and notice that Black is gaining on me fast with a malicious smirk on her face. I Focus my attention back on the ball and notice that the ball is getting closer to the ground and that Black is now at my side. I sigh as I make my final choice. I leap off my broom towards the ball twenty yards from the ground. Many people on the ground gasp and scream in panic. I feel the ball in my grasp and turn my back towards the ground and with a quick move I do a thing that could either save me or break me. Literally.

"ACCIO BROOM!" My broom comes zooming towards me and I barely get a grasp on it before my arm yanks in pain. I let out a yelp and look down to notice I was 5 yards above ground.I'm suddenly very glad that I read through my books or else I may as well have been in worse condition than Neville. I grin and raise my hand that holds the remember ball in to the air in triumphant. Gryffindor burst in to applause, whistles and shouts. Even some Slytherin joining in. Harry races towards me on his broom. He begins helping me up on to my broom once more. We start our decent from the air which isn't much. We are then surrounded by our peers who as questions in excitement trying to get answers to their questions. Though suddenly it gets quiet and Slytherins start to snicker with glee. The crowd parts to revile a very pissed Professor McGonagall.

"You two!" We shrink under her voice and finger ask she shrieks in anger. "You could have been seriously hurt or even possibly dead." She suddenly looks around and her face seems to get a darker shade of red. "And under no supervision! Why were you two up in the air in the first place? HMMM?" Harry starts to stutter uncoheriantly. So I shake my head and look to the teacher.

"It truly wasn't our fault Professor. Bellatrix Black, Malfoy and their minions stole Neville's remember ball and tock off in the air with it and we went up to retrieve it-"

"Don't lie to me young lady." McGonagall states with a glare.

"It's true though!" Harry jumps to my defense. She looks back and forth between Harry and I.

"To the Headmasters office immediately. Come with me now." She turns on her heel and begins to leave. I look back to see a conflicted Ron, a smirking Bellatrix and a worried Andromeda. I smile lightly at her and she lightens up a bit. I finally turn my attention back to where I was going thinking._ 'Yep, I knew this year was going to be living hell.' _

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- **

"This is simply unacceptable!" Snape snaps. I flinch slightly looking at my hands folded tightly in my lap.

"Now Professor Snape," Dumbledore's gentle voice starts, "there's no reason for you to be acting in such away." Snape just scuffs.

"They should at least be suspended or expelled!" Snape yells and slams his hand on Dumbledore's desk. I look up startled to she the old man sitting back comfortably, seeming undisturbed. Dumbledore just smiles light and Snape's sneer seems to be more menacing.

"I know of your favoritism of Potter enough to know no trouble will come to him." Snape says with disgust before facing me. "But she," He states with his boney finger in my face, "should be expelled or even suspended." Harry stands up squaring to Snape.

"She's not the one to blame it's me! If anyone should be suspended or expelled it should be me not her." Harry states. "She was trying to protect me, and got hurt in the process." I sub concisely rub my shoulder that's bandaged up. I Was currently wearing on a white tank top do to having to be bandaged up in the headmasters office.

"Stand down boy." Snape says with his menacing sneer. Before Harry could defend himself the headmaster speaks again.

"Now Harry please just take a seat." Dumbledore then turns his attention to Snape. "Now I must ask you to leave Serves. If this was a student from your own house I'd assure you you'd be able to stay, but sense your not but McGonagall is you must take your leave." Snap scuffs and leaves with a swoosh of his robes.

"Are we in very big trouble?" I ask meekly. Dumbledore just gives me a light smile and hands me a lemon drop.

"Not in very big trouble, but trouble none less." I raise my eyebrow at him as he pops candy in to his mouth.

"Then why are we here headmaster?" Harry asks. Dumbledore gets a gleam in his eye.

"Because we have a proposition to make." McGonagall states. We turn and face her.

"And what's that Professor?" Harry asks slowly. McGonagall just smiles.

"We haven't won a the quidditch cup since our seeker and goalkeeper left two years ago." I look at her suspiciously.

"And what does that have to do with us?" If there was ever a time to be afraid it was now. The look McGonagall was giving was sending more shivers down my spine than Snape's glare, and that's saying something.

"Well, if you'd not like to be suspended I'd suggest you play for our house quidditch team. Harry as seeker and Hermione and keeper. The skills I saw from both of you as I headed down to the pitch was very well done especially for first time flyers." Harry and I look at each other worryingly.

"But professor-" Harry begins.

"-we've got no brooms, and clean sweeps aren't the best for playing a game." I finish off for Harry.

"Well lets say we've got that handled as long as you guys say yes." I look at Harry and Harry looks at me and we nod in agreement. We didn't want to leave school so soon. "We agree Professor." We say as one. She smiles.

"Wonderful." she states. "You may now leave." Harry and I stand to leave and make it to the door before she interrupts us. "Oh, also you've got a weeks detention with me after dinner, understood?" Harry and I groan an reply:

"Yes Professor." And take our leave. I mentally mark off one of the things on my bucket list. _'Almost get expelled from school. Check.'_

* * *

**So was it any good? Oh and Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain that played keeper in the books and movies, is actually now a chaser in my story so, ha! I made Hermione more sportsy who isn't attracted to hot women who plays sports and has a toned body? So please review tell me if it sucked ass or not. And I'll update when I update. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up people! :D I'm back! I'm so sorry about not updating but I'm on an extremely tight ****scheduled, and so I felt guilty because I haven't updated in awhile and decided to give you a super short chapter so you guys would know I didn't abandon my story as of yet... So I like to thank all the people who favorited, followed, or even reviewed. So I'm going to explain our dearest Hermione. She is a feisty, smart sexy female specimen that loves to do things on her own. She also allows others to their beliefs even if she believes they're wrong, she only steps in if she knows someone will end up hurt. Now to the story XD**

* * *

**HERMIONES POV:**

"You guys weren't in serious trouble?" Ron asks skeptically.

"Yep." I say taking a bite out of the apple in my hand. My shoulder was still a bit sore from my near death experience, but with a potion from Madame Pomfrepy, the pain wasn't to bad.

"Really? With the way Professor McGonagall stomped off the field Ron and I were certain you guys were going to be suspended or even worse, expelled!" Harry looks at me, and I him then turn our attention back to Neville an nod our heads him.

"Wow." Ron says with a dazed look on his face.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet mate." Harry say with excitement. I just roll my eyes and continue eating my breakfast. We weren't able to tell them what happened when we got back to the tower, when we got there everyone was in bed..

"Really!? What else happened?" Ron says in excitement, he leans in close towards me and Harry, Neville following suit.

"Well," Harry begins with a grin on his face, "me and 'Mione here thought we were going to get in big trouble there, Ain't that right 'Mione?" I nod my consent and he continues. "Well anyways, instead of getting a big punishment, they told us we are now on the quidditch team. 'Mione as keeper, and I as their new seeker!"

"Are you bloody serious!?" Ron all but shouts turning a few heads in our direction.

"Dead serious." I say nonchalantly, but Ron pays no heed to my comment.

"But you're first years! I thought they couldn't even tryout for the team until second year." I shake my head at Ron's exasperation.

"That's what I thought too." I state. "Though apparently we were so good that they needed us." I roll my eyes at my own comment, truth is our head of houses are just as competitive as we are and hate to lose. "Their keeper and seeker graduated like two years ago and we haven't won a game since. But they think if they add us we'll win the qudditch cup for sure." Ron looks at us jealously, but Neville looks a bit confused.

"But what are you going to ride? You've got no brooms. First years weren't allowed to bring their own" Neville asks slowly.

"That's what I asked them Neville and all they said is that they were going to handle it." The sound of owls feeling the background as I speak.

"I wonder what they'll do I mean how are they going-" Neville lets out a girlish scream when to big packages drop in Harry's and mine's lap, while Ron cusses under his breath. I look down at my lap and see a piece of parchment stuck to it. I pull of the note and unfold it. It read-

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Please don't open yours or Harry's packages in the great hall. It contains your new brooms. You both got Firebolt's. And this coming Saturday morning Harry and you shall head down to the qudditch pitch to meet the captain of the qudditch team and learn the rules of the sport. Good day Miss Granger. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore. _

The note sets aflame after I've read it. I look over to Harry to see him avoid looking at the note and going straight to opening the dange package. I quickly take the package away from him, and he shouts in protest.

"That's for me 'Mione! You've got yer own to open." He says as I hold it over my head keeping it from him.

"Yes but if you would have read the note you would know what it is and that we're not supposed to open in the great hall." I state as he continues trying to grab it. He stops and looks at me with a confused face. I sigh and throw him the note and watch him scramble to read it. After he's done it bursts into flames like mine and he looks up to me with a humongous grin on his face.

"Let's head to the tower right now!" I'm barely able top grab my stuff before I'm dragged away from the table.

_"Well this is going to be a great year like I said it would be."_ I say sarcastically in my mind as I continue to let myself get dragged away.

* * *

**So their you go, a sucky quick chapter. Review if you'd like, it makes me feel good when I read your guys reviews. Also this is irrelevant but listen to both Love Again and Run to You by Penatonix, it's been stuck in my head for the past two weeks. I'll see you guys towards the end of this month where my scheduled returns to normal as will my updates. **


End file.
